The present invention relates to a reading apparatus that reads an image of a medium, and a composite apparatus including the reading apparatus.
There is known an apparatus such as a composite apparatus having a reading section for reading an image of a medium (i.e., a document). Such an apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-136051 (paragraphs 0038 to 0044).
In this regard, there is a demand for enhancing an accuracy of reading when vibration is applied to the reading section.